Some Teacher
by NeverForgetToday
Summary: Some Teacher is about a student named Fionna, who is a senior at Aaa Highschool. When she arrives at her school everything is normal. As she sits down in her First Period Class, her new teacher seems mysterious and different from all the other teachers at Aaa Highschool, in a good way. Fionna discovers her true feelings about her friends, family, and her new teacher, Mr. Abadeer.
1. Chapter 1

{Author's Note: Everyone in Aaa has the form of a human, but they still have their powers. Ex. Flame Prince and Prince Gumball}

**Fionna's P.O.V **

I woke up to the smell of bacon pancakes. My older sister, Cake, always made them for me. Even if I was sick of them. I rubbed my eyes and sat up. Today was the first day of my senior year. I looked at my clock that read, 7:10 a.m. My school started at 8:00, so I had to get ready. I put on a dark blue skirt with a light blue shirt. I brushed my hair to get the knots out of it and let it be. My blonde hair was straight anyway so why would it matter if I did anything "special" to it. I put on my white bunny hat, but this time I didn't tuck my hair in it. I liked the way it looked without my hair tucked in it.

The smell of bacon pancakes grew stronger and my stomach was growling. I grabbed my green backpack and headed downstairs. "Hey sugar," Cake said while serving he bacon pancakes.

"Hey Cake," I said.

I took 4 bacon pancakes and covered them in syrup. As I started to eat the pancakes Cake started to talk.

"I thought I would give you a ride to school today. Since it's your first day," she said.

Cake always had the mother figure in her. She would worry about every little thing that happened to me. It was kinda nice to have her as a mother figure because she would help me deal with my problems. "Ok. Thanks Cake," I said with a smile. When I was done with my pancakes, Cake and I got in her car. Even though I am 17 I still couldn't drive, but I would be able to take the driving test when I'm 18 because that was Cake's "Rules." It didn't bother me that I couldn't drive because I like to walk everywhere. The Highschool is about 5 minutes away, but today it took a little longer because of traffic.

Cake pulled up to the school and asked," You ready for your first day of school as a Senior?"

"Yeah," I replied.

She unlocked the door and I got out. We said our good byes and Cake left. I turned around to face the school. I like my school because everyone is different, people have powers and cool, unique talents. The only thing I was good at was handling a sword. I'm a plain human, everyone looks like a human, but there more "upgraded." Then I saw my friend, BMO, waving at me. She is one of my best friends. BMO is special because she is a master at every still video, no matter what game it is. Her skin is light green and she has dark green hair. BMO was wearing a video game shirt with a dark green skirt. I walked over to her.

"Hey Fionna," she said with a smile.

"Hi BMO. It's so cool that this is the last year of highschool!" I exclaimed.

"I know right. It happened so fast," she said.

All of a sudden Gumball, Flame Prince, and Lumpy Space Prince walked over to us. LSP was wearing a lot of purple and was working on his gossip blog, LSP has the power to gossip all day long! There was Flame Prince, who was wearing a light red shirt with dark red jeans, his skin was orange and his hair was made out of fire which means that he has fire powers. Then there's Gumball, he was wearing a pink hoodie with dark pink jeans. Gumball was made out of bubblegum so it made his skin look light pink which made his hair pink and shiny. They walked up to BMO and I.

"Hhheeeeeyyyyyy gurls," LSP said.

"Hey guys," BMO said.

"Did you hear that there is a new teacher here?" LSP asked.

"NO," I replied.

"Well there is one and he teaches history," LSP said. Gumball opened his mouth, but he was cut off by the bell. All of us went to our first period class.

Senior Year, here I come.


	2. Chapter 2

Fionna's P.O.V

I walked threw the plain halls of Aaa Highschool. Soon the Aaa cheerleaders will fill the halls with posters about the dances and football games. LSP will help out with a lot of the posters. I already knew my schedule because the school gave us our schedule a month ago.

My Schedule:

1st: History

2nd: English

3rd: Math

4th: Science

Lunch

5th: Art

6th: P.E

7th: Study Hall

BMO had 2nd, 3rd, 4th, and 7th period with me. Gumball has 5th period with me while LSP and FP don't have any classes with me. I walked into my history class and sat down in the back. There was a lot of Candy people in my history class like the Candy cane twins and Gumdrop Grace. We all waited for our teacher because he wasn't in our class. A few minutes later someone came in the classroom. He had black hair that was messy, but it suits his light gray skin. He had black jeans on with a white fancy shirt. His tie was a dark shade of red. Surprisingly, he was young, like close to my age.

"Hello class, my name is Mr. Abadeer. I am 23 years old and I am a beginning teacher," he said.

His eyes were black, but very dreamy. Wait! This is my teacher I'm talking about! Not a new student. It was hard to focus because he was so handsome. Fionna, get it together. I started to focus on what Mr. Abadeer was teaching and he was talking about the Mushroom war. It happened over 1000 years ago, but he knew so much about it. By the end of class we were discussing about the technology used in the Mushroom war. The bell rang and I got up to walk out the door. As I walked by his desk he called my name.

"Fionna. Can I speak to you?" He asked.

I stopped and said," Yes. What is it?"

"Next time you come to my class, make sure you participate and don't stare at me the whole time," he said with a smile.

I felt my face get hot and I walked out of his class. Did I really stare at him the whole time? Then I started to walk to my English class.


	3. Chapter 3

Fionna's P.O.V

BMO and I didn't have a lot of time to talk during the classes we have together because the teachers were talking so much about the rules and stuff. When it was time to eat lunch BMO and I sat down at a table outside.

"Flame Prince and Gumball can't make it to lunch today because Flame Prince is in the fire room to blow off some steam and Gumball is helping LSP with the school posters for the Fall dance," BMO said.

The fire room was build for people in the Fire Kingdom. Its a room with a fire shield around it so when fire touched it, it wouldn't burn up. The principal put that in the school, so when the people of the Fire Kingdom got mad, they wouldn't burn down the school.

"What happened to Flame Prince? Why is he in the fire room?" I asked.

Although Flame Prince and I broke up in our freshmen year, we decided to be friends. We still care about each other, we just didn't want to date anymore. It was fun dating him in the beginning, but we just lost that "spark" between us.

"Because he is having family problems with his mom. The keep having fights with each other, so he wanted to go to the fire room," BMO.

"Oh," I said.

We ate our lunch. I had PB & J, which Cake made, some chips, and water. BMO had soda, chips, and energy drinks, stuff you have when you play video games. She pulled out her green Gameboy and started to play a game with two Italian looking guys that are trying to save a Princess.

"Oh Yeah! I almost forgot," BMO said," I have to go to my History class to go grab my folder. I left it there."

We finished our lunch and went to BMO's History class. We had 15 minutes to get it because lunch wasn't over yet. I opened up the door we came out of when we came to lunch and walked inside. I was right. The cheerleaders already put up signs for the school teams and the Fall Dance. As we where on our way to get BMO's folder I noticed that her History class was right next to mine.

"I'll be right back. I am going to go as my History teacher for my folder," she said.

"Ok," I said.

I waited for her to come back when I noticed Mr. Abadeer was in his classroom. He was eating an apple, but the weird thing is, is that he sucked the color out of the apple. What? I haven't seen anybody do that before. He did that to all of his food, all of his food was red so does that have to do with it? He throws his apple away in the trash can right next to his desk when he notices me.

"Hello Fionna," he said.

"Um hello Mr. Abadeer," I said.

I walked two feet into his classroom.

"You can come in, I don't bite. Well sometimes I do," he said pointing to his teeth.

They looked sharp and scary looking.

"Enjoyed the view today in History?" He asked.

I blushed a little and said,"Um... Yeah, sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it, I did to," he said.

What? What does that mean?

"Wait. Wha-," I started to say.

BMO walked in and said," Fionna, let's go."

I snapped back into reality and said," Oh, ok."

"Good bye Fionna," Mr. Abadeer said.

We walked out of his classroom and I walked to my next class.

"What were you two talking about?" BMO asked.

"Oh nothing, he was just seeing if I enjoyed the school here because this is his first time teaching," I replied.

We walked our 5th period class. I walked to the art room to see Gumball there. The bell rang and a ton of kids came in.

"Hey Gumball," I said.

"Hey Fionna, what's up?" He asked.

"Nothing much, just doing school stuff. What about you?" I asked.

"Well LSP and I am organizing the Fall dance with the Student Council," he said. "Sounds fun," I said.

"Yeah, by the way. There's going to be a huge party at the Candy Kingdom on Friday. Everyone from school is going to be there, do you want to come?" he asked.

"Sure, why not. It's not a fancy party is it?" I asked.

"No, it's a highschool party," he said.

"Ok," I said.

The art teacher, Ms. Henswich, directed her class inside the classroom. Gumball and I sat next to each other since there were tables of two.

"Hello class, my name is Ms. Henswich. I have been an art teacher for 10 years..."

I didn't really pay attention the rest of the period because I was still thinking about what Mr. Abadeer was talking about. What did he mean when he said he also enjoyed the view? Did he mean himself, me, or somebody else? I am so confused. Throughout he whole school day I was thinking about Mr. Abadeer. What it would be like if we were together and what it would be like if we were married. I don't know why I was thinking about that, but I couldn't help it.

When I got out of school I went straight home. I didn't want to be bothered by anyone else.


	4. Chapter 4

Fionna's P.O.V

As the days went on, all I could focus on was Mr. Abadeer. I would try to participated in his class, but it was really hard to. On Thursday he called me up to his desk after class and talked to me.

"Fionna, you are falling behind in my class. I think that you need a tutor to get yourself caught up," Mr. Abadeer said.

"Well, who do you suggest that should tutor me?" I asked.

"I can tutor you tomorrow for the history test next Friday," he said.

"Sure, after school tomorrow I will come to your classroom," I said.

"Excellent, it will only last an hour," he said.

"Ok," I said.

I walked out of Mr. Abadeer's classroom with a huge smile on my face. I didn't know why I was smiling, I just was. Hopefully I won't doze off while he is tutoring me.

**~Friday~**

I came to school with my black jeans and light blue jacket on. Throughout the day I was clueless of Gumball's party. The party started when I got out of tutoring. It was to late to not to tutoring, but then again, Gumball's house was two streets away. I would be about 10 minutes late. His party started at 5:00 and ending when ever people went home, that would be about 2 am. I told BMO out me being late, but she was ok with it. The only thing I was afraid of was seeing Flame Prince drunk, again. He doesn't control his drinking sometimes and he would hit on me. I would tell myself that it was his drunk personality talking and not the real FP.

-After school-

I walked out of school with BMO and Gumball.

"Hey, I got to get to Mr. Abadeer's classroom. I will see you guys at the party," I said to them.

"Ok," both of them said.

I walked down the halls of the school, looking at the posters. There was glitter everywhere. I walked into Mr. Abadeer's classroom with butterflies in my stomach, I was nervous for some reason. He was sitting in his teacher chair. His hair was as black as a raven's feather. He had a red jacket on, although it wasn't that cold in his classroom. His red chucks matched the color of his jacket.

"I guess we should start on the history of the Mushroom War," he said looking at his desk.

"Um..yeah. Ok," I said.

I sat in the desk right in front of him. Grabbing my history notebook, he just sat in his chair.

"What do you know about the Mushroom War?" He asked.

"It was a war," I said looking at his eyes.

"Yeah, your right about that. Although there is more about the war," he said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Well, the Mushroom War effects everyone around you. Except, it doesn't effect you," he said.

I looked at him confused.

"Everyone has the same body figure like you, but there is more to them. Like your friend Flame Prince and Prince Gumball. Flame Prince has the power of fire and Prince Gumball is made out of bubblegum. It isn't just a power, it is a characteristic. You are a human, you have a limit on everything like physical strength or brain power. The bomb that hit this planet caused a change in nature," he said.

I didn't know what to do, but I knew he was right.

"Well what about you?" I asked.

He laughed a little and said," I guess I could tell you. I am different from a normal human like you because I am the Vampire King and I am half demon.

"What!?" I said.

"I don't drink that much blood, I only suck the color red out of things. I can also fly and ect. I have many powers," he said.

He grabbed his chair and sat in front of me.

"It's true human," he said smiling.

I could feel him get closer to me and I liked it.

"You are some teacher," I said.

He put his face a few inches from mind and said," You better believe it."


	5. Chapter 5

**Fionna's P.O.V **

I stared at Mr. Abadeer, he was so close to my face. I quickly got up.

"I have to go, I have a... Party to go to," I quickly said.

"It is 5:00," he said.

"Yeah," I said looking at the ground.

About half way through the door Mr. Abadeer said," Let's do this again. Next Friday, I think you will need it."

I turned around and said," Ok."

"Bye Fionna," he said.

"Bye Mr. Abadeer," I said.

I walked out of the school and walked to BMO's house. Her house was 2 streets away from the High school. As I was walking to her house I remembered how close Mr. Abadeer was to me. He seemed so irresistible, but I couldn't be in a relationship with my teacher. I wanted him, but it wouldn't work out. I knocked on BMO's door and a second later she opened the door.

"Hey Fionna," she said.

"Hey BMO, I need to talk to you," I said.

I came in her house and we went into her room. It was covered in video game posters, clothing, furniture, and video game consuls.

"So what's up?" She asked.

"It's about Mr. Abadeer," I said.

"Yeah he tutored you. Is he a bad teacher?" She asked.

"It's not that, I think I have a crush on him," I said.

"Oh Glob Fionna! A crush on your teacher? That's funny," BMO said.

"No it's not! I think he likes me to!" I exclaimed.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"Well, while he was tutoring me at the end of the hour he came close to me. Like inches close to me, he was kissing distance," I said.

"Wow, I think your right. All I am saying is that you need to be careful," she said.

"Ok, thanks BMO," I said," We should go to Gumball's party later. Since it's 5:15."

"Yeah, we can hangout until it's 8:00. Then we will go to his house," she said.

We played video games for awhile until it was 8:00.

"It's 8:00," I said looking at the clock.

We left BMO's house and headed down the street. Gumball's house was on the same street as BMO's house. We heard the music outside of the house. Soon the lawn would be trashed and people would be all hungover. BMO opened the door and the music was blasting. We looked for Gumball, he was over by a keg.

"Hey Fionna. Hey BMO. Need a drink?" Gumball asked.

"Hey," we both replied.

I took a red cup from Gumball and drink in the beer. I wasn't going to get drunk tonight. I haven't ready been drunk before and I am not going to start.

All of a sudden I felt a hot hand on my shoulder. I turned away and saw Flame Prince.

"Hey Fionna," he said sloppy.

It was 8:15 and he was already drunk.

"Hey FP," I said.

"Wow, you look sexy," he said.

"Um, thanks," I said.

I walked away with BMO and enjoyed the party. I was dancing with BMO and having fun for an hour. Then FP started to bother me again.

"Fionna come home with... me," he said.

"Leave me alone Flame Prince," I said.

He grabbed me by the arm and dragged me outside the house.

"Let go of me!" I exclaimed.

"No you're coming with me," he said.

I forgot he was an angry drunk. BMO came outside and grabbed FP's shirt.

"Let go of her!" She yelled.

Flame Prince grabbed her by her shirt and lifted her up. I saw fear in her eyes. He threw her on the ground, hard. I saw her head hit the ground and she groaned.

"What did you do to her?" I asked.

"Nothing, now let's go to my place," he said with a smile.

I tried to loosen his grip, I kicked him and hit him. Then he slapped me in the face. I fell on the ground and felt my face, it was hot.

"Run Fionna! Run!" I heard BMO yell.

I ran away from Flame Prince as fast as I could.

"That's right! I don't need you, you whore!" He yelled.

My face was filled with tears. I felt like complete trash, I have never been treated like that. I ran so far that I made it to the school. I saw one car in the parking lot and a light on in the school. I ran up to the doors and surprisingly they were open. I went towards the light and went into a room. I didn't realize what room I went to since my face was filled with tears. I didn't even know why I was in the school. I was just so afraid that FP would follow me. When I went into the room someone was in there.

It was Mr. Abadeer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Fionna's P.O.V**

I saw Mr. Abadeer. He looked at me with curiosity.

"Fionna, what are you doing here?" He asked.

I couldn't talk. I was to busy crying. He walked up to me and grabbed my hands.

"Fionna, what happened?" He asked.

"I...Flame...," I managed to say.

He looked at my face with shock. I knew Flame Prince left a mark on my face.

"Your face. Someone hit you, right?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"They must be made out of something hot," he said.

"Fire," I said.

"Fionna, it's ok. You're safe," Mr. Abadeer said.

I hugged him and I felt safe. He was surprised by it, but hugged me back. I came to my senses and took my arms off of him. Why did I hug him?

"Sorry," I said.

"It's ok. We need to get you cleaned up. Let me go get some paper towels from the bathroom," he said while leaving the room.

I stood there thinking about what happened. Why was he in the school so late? I felt my face, it felt really hot. Mr. Abadeer came in with some paper towels and started to wipe my face. I grabbed the paper towels out of his hand and started to wipe my own face. I didn't need help, I knew how to wipe my face.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" He asked again.

He sat on the edge of a desk and waited for me to answer him.

"I was at a stupid party and my ex boyfriend was there. Then he got drunk and he took me outside and is didn't want to be out there so I started to hit him. Then he threw my friend on the ground and hit me in the face. My friend told me to run so I ran all the way here and saw a light on in the school and that's when I saw you. Wait, why are you here? It's later," I said.

"I am the person who closes up the school and I wasn't ready to go home so I worked on my lesson plans and stuff. It was quiet so I stayed longer than I thought. I was going home, but then you showed up," he said.

"Surprise," I said with a small smile.

"Well it's ok. I think you needed someone to talk to. Here," he said while handing me another paper towel.

My face started to feel better, but it burned.

"Oh, I need to be heading home. My sister might be worried about me," I said.

"Well I can give you a ride home. I don't think that going out there by yourself isn't a good thing to do right now," he said.

"Thank you. I appreciate that," I said.

Mr. Abadeer turned off the lights and I followed him out of the school. He locked the front doors and we headed to the parking lot. I saw a beat up car, but it still looked like a cool car. It was some black mustang, I didn't know all the details of this car, but it was a beautiful car.

"I like your car," I blurted out as I got in the car.

"Thanks, so where do you live?" He asked.

I gave him directions to my house and we were on our way.

"Please don't tell anyone about this," I said.

"Don't worry I won't," he said.

We reached my house and he stopped the car.

"Thanks for the ride," I said.

The house was dark, so I knew Cake was with her boyfriend.

"Hey Fionna," he said.

I turned towards him, inches from his face.

"Be careful," he said with a smile.

"I will," I said.

There was a moment of silence. He closed his eyes and leaned into me.

He kissed me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Fionna's P.O.V**

He kissed me.

At first I was shocked, but then enjoyed it. I kissed him back. He was good at this, unlike Flame Prince when we were younger. Ugh, to sloppy FP, keep that tongue in your own mouth! In the moment I forget that he was my teacher, but soon enough I have to snap back into reality. This is my teacher, not some highschool guy. I pushed off of him.

"I'm sorry. I can't. This isn't right," I said.

"Wait, it's ok. No one has to know," he sounded desperate.

I was desperate too. I wanted more, but I knew this isn't right.

"Mr. Abadeer, this isn't really legal. I mean you're my teacher and I'm your

student," I said.

"I know Fionna, but I can't help it. You're an amazing person. I can't get you out of my head,'' he said.

I blushed a little.

"Neither can," I said.

"Look we can keep this a secret, no one has to know. You're going to be out of highschool in a few months. Then we can tell people that we are together," he said.

He didn't have a smirk on his face, he was serious. Mr. Abadeer is different from all the other boys, I Wanted him. I thought about what he said.

"Ok. If we don't do this I think I might go crazy," I said with a smile.

"OH thank glob you said yes. Can I see your phone for a minute?" He asked.

I gave him my phone while he was typing something. A minute later he gave it back to me and I saw he put his number in my phone. But get this, his contact name was _THE SEXY BEAST THAT YOU CAN''T GET OVER._

I laughed a little and he said," Well it's true."

I turned around to face the dark, empty house. I closed Mr. Abadeer's door and said goodbye to him.

"Oh, Fionna," he said behind me.

I walked up to the car door and he rolled down the door.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Call me Marshall when we are out of school. Mr. Abadeer sounds weird when you call me it," he said.

I liked the name Marshall. It suit his appearance pretty well. His jet black hair was a little messy and he had a red jacket on. He looked like he could be in high school.

"Ok, Marshall,'' I said.

He was right. Marshall sounded better than Mr. Abadeer.

"Oh and Fionna,'' he said.

"Yeah?'' I asked.

"See you in class Monday,''he said with a wink.

I smiled and we said our goodbyes. I stood in front of the house for awhile. I can't believe it.

I am going out with my teacher.


	8. Chapter 8

**Fionna's P.O.V **

When Monday came I was nervous about coming to school. I stayed in my room the whole weekend with Cake staying at Mocro's house. When I arrived at the school BMO stayed with me knowing that I was nervous about FP, but there was something else. I was nervous about seeing Mr. Abadeer, I mean Marshall.

When the bell rang BMO and I went our separate ways. I sat down in my seat and looked down at the desk, I was embarrassed to see Marshall. Even if no one knew. I heard him come in because all of the girls stopped talking. I heard an exchange of words, but I didn't pay attention to them.

It seemed like time flew because the bell rang. I got up and heard my name being called by Marshall. I went up to him and looked him in the eyes, his dark black eyes.

"Fionna, I know you have been avoiding me. I wanted to ask you something," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"I want to pick you up and go on a...date with me," he said.

I felt my face get red and I said," Ok."

I smiled and he said," I'll pick you up on Friday at 7:00."

"Ok," I said while walking out of the classroom.

A date! This would be fun! I hope this is going to be fun.

_**-Lunch- **_

I haven't told BMO about Marshall yet, but I am going to tell her soon. We sat down at a table outside waiting for PG and LSP to sit down.

"Fionna! Guess what! Nector, the guy in my History class, asked my out on a date!" She exclaimed.

"BMO! That's awesome! You said yes, right?" I asked.

"Of course. This Friday we are going to go see a movie together," she said.

"Well I hope you have fun," I said.

"I know. I don't know what to wear-"

"BMO, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"FlamePrince. He is coming over here," she said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Fionna's P.O.V**

"FlamePrince. He is coming over here," she said.

No, this can't be happening.

FlamePrince sat down at the table.

"We need to talk Fionna," he said.

"About what? About you hurting BMO and I?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry," he said looking down.

"NO FP! You always do this. You drink way too much and then hurt people. I'm done, I'm leaving," I said.

I grabbed BMO and left FP at the table. I walked out of the lunch room and walked to my next class. The bell was going to ring anyway.

"Fionna No," I heard Flame Prince say.

Then I feel a pull on my arm. I turned around to see Flame Prince.

"Let go of me," I commanded.

"No, listen to me!" He said.

"No," I said.

I pulled on Flame Prince, but his grip was strong. BMO pulled on me, but she wasn't strong enough. My skin stated to burn. Then FlamePrince looked surprise, he fell to the ground fast. Then I saw Marshall behind him


	10. Chapter 10

**Fionna's P.O.V**

Marshall's eyes were turning a red color at first, but then they became black again.

"I'm sorry for Flame Prince you two. He is getting out of control so I am going to send him to he principal's office. I hope you're ok," he said calmly.

"Um. Yes, thank you Mr. Abadeer," BMO said behind me," Fionna I am going to my class. I will see you later."

BMO walked off in a hurry leaving me alone with Marshall. I looked down to see my arm burned from Flame Prince's hand. I hurt a lot, I need to go to the nurse's office.

"Let's take you to the nurse's office Fionna," Marshall said while picking Flame Prince up like he was as light as a feather.

He put the unconscious FP in the Principal's office and took me to the nurse.

"Those burns are going to stay there for awhile. 3-4 weeks Fionna, so be careful," the nurse said.

By the time Marshall and I walked out of the nurse's office the bell rung for the next period. We were in no rush so we talked quietly to each other.

"I'm sorry about what happened to you today," he said.

"It's not your fault. I would probably have my arm burned off if you weren't there," I said.

"Well I can't wait to take you out on Friday. See you later," he said walking to his classroom.

I can't wait for Friday.

For the next few days I tried to get the courage to tell BMO about Marshall and me, but I could never tell her.

On Friday after school I felt my heart racing. Marshall was taking me out on a date! I was thankful enough to have Cake out of town for a business trip or she would have been asking me a ton of questions on what I am doing.

~6:00 p.m~

I went up stairs to pick out an outfit, I wasn't going to wear what I had on at school. I took a shower to wash my blonde hair, it felt gross.

~6:20~

I got out of the shower and brushed my hair. I grabbed the purple towel on the counter and wrapped myself up with the towel. Then I began to blow dry my hair.

~6:35~

My long, blonde hair was straight and to my waist because I finally cut it. I walked into my room and opened up my drawer to pick out an outfit.

~6:45~

I put on some skinny jeans and a red tank top. Then I put on a gray tank top that had a big dream catcher on. I put on red converses and went in the bathroom to put some make up on.

~6:55~

I put on some mascara and chapstick because I didn't need much makeup on.

~7:00~

I waited nervously at the door. My heart was pounding fast because I didn't know what to expect. I mean, I was going on a date with my teacher.

Then I heard a loud knock on the door.


	11. Chapter 11

**Fionna's P.O.V**

Then I heard a loud knock on the door.

My heart started to race. It must be Marshall, oh glob. I am really nervous. I grabbed some money on the table. I walked slowly to the door and opened it feeling my hand shake. It was him. Marshall was wearing a red and black plaid shirt and dark black jeans. We both had matching red converses on. His jet black hair was a bit cleaned up, but it had an edgy look to it.

"Hey Fi," he said.

"Fi?" I questioned.

"It's a nickname I'm going to give you," he said.

I smiled a little.

"We should get going," he said.

I followed him to his car and he opened it for me.

"Thank you," I said.

"No problem," he said.

He got in the car and drove us to the next town over, Kirasd. I knew he did that incase someone saw us together. It seemed like he knew the place well because knew exactly were to go. He parked the car in front of this cafe. Marshall got out if the car and while he made his way over to my door I was shaking really bad because I was nervous. He opened my door, I thanked him, he said your welcome, and we made out way to the front door of the cafe. We walked inside and the smell of bread and coffee hit my nose.

"How much coffee is in here?" He asked.

"I know right," I said.

"What would you like to eat?" Marshall asked.

"Um," I said looking at the menu," I will just have the turkey sandwich mayo."

I gave him money to pay for it, but he refused to take it.

"Don't worry about it. I'll pay for it," he said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah just go get a table," he said.

Since there was no one in the cafe sitting at a table I chose one by the window. A minute late he came with a number in his hand and sat down.

"I hope you like water because I got you some. It will be here when the food gets here," he said.

"Thanks for paying. So what did you order?" I asked.

"Strawberries and apples. Oh and also red punch," he said.

"Why did you get so many red things?" I asked.

"Well I drink the red color from stuff to survive," he said.

"This may sound rude, but what are you?" I asked.

"Wow. What am I, well that's a question. I guess I would have to tell you sooner or later. Well if you must know I am the Vampire King. I am half demon and half vampire," he said smiling.

" I thought that vampires drink blood," I said.

"It's not the blood we like. It's the color we like," he said.

Then someone with our food came to our table and grabbed the number on the table.

"Thank you," I said.

They just mumbled and walked off.

Ok...

"Here. Let me show you it," he said grabbing an apple.

He grabbed an apple and stuck his fang out. He sucked the color out of the apple and handed me it.

"Eat some of it," he said.

"Um... Ok," I said grabbing the gray apple.

I took a bite of it as it tasted like an ordinary apple.

"It tastes the same as any other apple," I said.

"I know. See, I just take the color out of the apple. Not the flavor," he said.

"That's really cool," I said.

We talked for awhile and had a few laughs when I noticed someone from a other side of the street coming towards the cafe.

"What's wrong?" Marshall asked.

"My friend BMO and her boyfriend Nector are walking towards this place," I said with my eyes wide opened.


End file.
